


主恒星

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 汽车人战败AU。一个没能成为漂移的小霸天虎，知道他很重视的医官怎样看他们领袖，而擎天柱已经死了的故事……
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 3





	主恒星

2.

“如果有一天，你厌倦了这一切，救护车，你要不要跟我走？”

他从一个梦境里醒来。

内置计时器显示现在正是深夜，从窗户望出去，除了连接环形轨站点的陆桥上偶然闪过的车灯，整个蒸汽城一片漆黑。或者说，蒸汽城的遗骸，一度熔化又在塌陷中重新凝固的金属盖住地表，在折射着青灰微光的大气层撕扯下一块狰狞的剪影。战火烧毁了大多数城市，就算这里是他的家乡，也不至于是最悲惨的。

如果救护车有过一个“等到人们不再需求医官，接下来要去做什么”的计划，他也许会回来这里，开个小诊所什么的，度过余生。

“如果”的意思就是，这个计划从不存在。此去经年，世界发生太多事情，救护车总觉得，他大概活不过这场越来越长的战争。

战争就在这个时候突然结束了。

说“突然”也不准确，一场足够被银河议会除名的战事就连结束也需要很多时间。用警车的话来说，一个军队如果损失20%就会失去战意，如果损失50%就会彻底溃败，但总有些意志论的东西超乎计算。失守的过程极尽缓慢，甚至足够每个人相互道别。最后，他们对他说，你是医生，你会活下来的。

他确实活下来了。

唯一的问题在于，“首席医官”显然不能用“医生”一个词简单概括。

1.

想来，霸天虎应该是不存在什么动辄万字的守则纲领，也没有“善待战俘”这么投敌的规定，所以一切就在一个普通的日子开始了。

对方是个小军官，刚好地带着一份把硝烟洗刷下去的举止得当，又刚好地接触不起那些厥功至伟的霸天虎大业。招降首席医官是件大事，一方面作为劝诱汽车人残部尽快归降的饵食，一方面也是证明“汽车人理想不过如此”的榜样。一个小军官正适合来干这件事。他腰间挂着轻易就能把火种舱劈开的长刀，白色的金属清理得干干净净，就这样开着船把救护车送回故乡。在医生面前，这个年轻的霸天虎显得如此纯良。他们站在舷窗的落地玻璃前，小霸天虎踮着脚探身过去，他先是吻了他的角雕，然后才把后者压到从环形轨站俯瞰蒸汽城的纳米玻璃上。

所以，终于轮到他了。对接系统从伺服器跳出警报时，救护车有点出离现状地想起以前的事，那也是个空荡荡的大舱室，通天晓拍着桌子质问何时安排格拉斯9号的救援，警车没等他说完就掐掉了来自福特的坠向深渊的通讯影像。

而后记忆闪烁，标签跳到最后一个，给他播放那句“你是医生，你会活下来的”。

救护车没经历过这样的事，接口被生生撑开的酸胀让他感到一丝难堪，相较羞耻，第一次遭遇身体无法践行理论引导的行动这一状况更让他无措。保护叶片受到刺激会传达专门的信号，然后他会释出润滑液，随着软金属蠕动涂满甬道，为接下来做好准备。可是没有，这些都没有，他背过大学和医疗中心的大部分档案，每个塞伯坦人的对接通道内壁都是这样的软金属，可当这件事发生，他有点不确定自己的身体是不是真的有这个功能。

“个体差异”，救护车想。带着坚硬的管子在他的身体里抽插着，不属于他的体温烫得吓人，与摩擦混合成类似于打磨的灼烧感，好像非要把他变成能接受这个的样子才会作罢。疼痛形成的无数报错挟持了他的系统，救护车有尝试过把它们关掉，但毫无规律的大力撞击让他的界面光标彻底失灵，只能任由半透明的窗口把整个视野都盖上红色。说来有些过分，百万年的战争，救护车几乎没有受过伤。擎天柱与他的汽车人战友们总把医官保护得很好，哪怕非要有人在牺牲一点胳膊大腿火种舱的场合，也一定有人帮忙多交救护车的那份。罢了就摆摆手说（这是个概念，有时候不能完成这个动作），我这型号有电路阻断器所以不会疼，就是医生您之后得费工夫修我一下。那个词是什么来着，个体差异，救护车发现两种可以缓解痛苦的功能在自己身上都无法实现，他想，他得学会忍受这个。

好在冷却系统应该是还在工作的，玻璃被水雾覆盖，把战争的迹地模糊成一个在某种遥远记忆中找到吻合的暧昧轮廓。救护车伏在上面，又感觉自己还能坚持一段时间。

数天后第四次强拆结束，他终于才找到机会，用尽量不会引起冲突的语气发表一下意见：“如果你需要一个……床伴，我觉得我不是很有天赋。”

霸天虎愣了好一阵，丢下极尽冷淡的嘲讽：“我知道功能主义那群人给你找的工作是当个医生。”他捡起他的刀，砸了舱室门的认证锁，从此消失在了那扇门的另一端。

3.

就事实看，救护车拥有了一艘飞船。

那实在是艘好船，装了足够维持一个舰载小队巡航任务的补给，还拥有可以直接跳过轨道港安保查验的霸天虎识别码。救护车甚至试着启动过它，舰桥的灯光依序亮起来的时候，他的逻辑电路被一种惊诧却又毫不意外的矛盾感觉扭在了一起。

从技术——更多则是某个说不清的——层面来说，救护车不确定自己能不能开走它。他无法判断一走了之是否算得上好主意，平芯而论，他不想再被霸天虎抓回去当什么消遣，但他也没有特别想去的地方。又想了想，救护车意识到，自己从来没有过特别想去的地方。

他也许可以先留在这。

他过了一小段深居简出的日子，而后开始偶尔地重操旧业。他重新用起上一次无证行医时捏造的名字。那时候，奥利安·派克斯最热衷的事情就是给他增加额外工作，他们来往过很长一段，走过粒子城的每一条背巷。两个人都是算不上会聊天的性格，没有小滚珠帮着掺和的时候只能谁也别嫌弃谁地讲些没意思的内容填补沉默，救护车记东西快，一来二去，把派克斯那一套救助流浪动物的经验听了个倒背如流。

栖身废墟的漂泊者总会遗留些明显的痕迹，救护车就根据那些用品半是推理半是瞎猜地留下些或许会有用的东西。

4.

然后，毫无征兆的某一天，他见到了擎天柱。

5.

那是救护车第一次感觉到，人生在世，可能还是有点宗教信仰会比较开心。比如，这种时候，他可以编个“重复某人会做的行为次数够多，那个人就会出现在你面前”之类的唯心理论说服自己。

但他的脑模块只能按习惯的方式工作，几纳秒间，已经将站在数米开外的身影和数据库中的相关资料完成了比对，并从储存扇区拉出一小段细节清晰到甚至可以做成全息投影复刻出来的记忆用以总结。按照警车的理论，一个军队损失20%就会失去战意，损失50%就会彻底溃败，但想要彻底击垮一种坚定的信仰，必须征服的数量就是100%——所以够了，就到这结束吧。那是救护车最后一次见到擎天柱，记忆数据的备注行写着整整齐齐的时间戳。之后战争结束，再之后霸天虎把那具曾经承载领袖火种的躯体扔到他面前，救护车猜，这是某种恶毒的威胁。但他的大脑事不关己地想着别的事。他发现，他和这个卡车的交情好长，比整个战争还长，到了最后，躺在那里的每一颗螺丝都是他装上去的。

“……擎天柱。”他见过的尸体是真的，他眼前的比对结果是真的，他被灌输的从理论到事实的所有逝者已矣也都是真的，救护车想要理解这是个什么场面，只是不知道从哪里开始骗自己一下比较好。

良久，对方走近过来：“恐怕，我不是你想找的那个人。”整句话读得平缓而认真，如这个声音过去数百万来谈起世间时同样。

6.

“我们开始一起生活。”

救护车在标记的备注里记下来。这句话比前两天的“我遇到了生理参数和已经死去的擎天柱完全一致的人，我把他带回了船上。”还要短，救护车也感觉这不是能轻描淡写的事，可他又找不出该在哪里补充点什么。逻辑导图里，小标签缀在树状分支细细的尾巴上，看起来有点可怜。

逆天医学奖、首席医官……救护车至今为止的人生都被足够直接加入历史的资格包装着。他有一份数据庞大到必须用多重方法归纳索引的医疗日记，本来只是时间轴的主干一次次随着时局分岔。但那都是过去了。那些因为奥利安·派克斯的出现而增加的分支，又在擎天柱死去的节点后回归成了仅仅与“救护车”这一个体有关的单一直线。有意识地，救护车会尽量避免缩放观测导图的全局，那张图不和谐到近乎丑陋，命运膨胀的地方被两端的细线勉强拽住，像一个堵在脆危电路中间的贪婪肿瘤。

救护车没想过，在他的生活又只要一根线就可以理清之后，他还会往上面写擎天柱的名字。

逻辑上，救护车相信不速之客本人那句“我不是你想找的那个人”。

一套人工智能，一次领导模块引起的奇迹（附带一点抹除人格之类的BUG？救护车不知道），更可能地，又一个霸天虎的恶劣把戏，世界上有那么多解释，哪个都比“擎天柱没有死”说得通。好奇害死显微镜，救护车当然清楚，可他不在乎这个。从四百万年前走出科学技术研究所那一刻起，救护车就不在乎这个。

要给观察对象起一个名字并不容易。当然，救护车不是没有过需要长期记录的实验对象，可那时他只需要在实验报告上写“石油兔子ABCD”，不需要非得搞一个名字喊它们。现在，这个擎天柱和他住在一艘船上，和他从同一个储藏库里拿出能量配给，坐在相连桌面的两头用餐。救护车总觉得用“你”来称呼他人不够礼貌，几天下来，所有非得出现人称代词的地方全都成了“嗯”、“啊”、“那什么”。他不擅长起名字，就连当年开地下诊所用的假名都是奥利安·派克斯编的，派克斯也没有说瞎话的天赋，超级警察从局里的失踪档案里找了几个名字，最后做决定的是救护车的随手一指。

等到脱离回忆总归难免的些许副作用，救护车试过如法炮制，他甚至写好了一个抽取随机数的程序。可首席医官的病历库对于本来就不是数据库专精处理器的来说太大了，程序运行了很长很长时间，直到“它会抽中‘擎天柱’”的可怕预感把剩余的CPU使用率全部占满，救护车掐断了后台进程。

救护车不喜欢“命运”这个词。他把这么个怎么想都只会更麻烦的人带回船上，是笃信事实迟早会证明“起死回生”是一个“技术”，而非“魔法”。

他不知道那个证据什么时候会出现。

卡车表现得很好，起先，他们的补给储备因为大型机的必须消耗量而急速减少；后来，认识到这一点之后，这个大家伙不再吃东西，开始花更多的时间下线充电——这艘霸天虎的军用舰总能从港口获得定期充能；再就是到了前几天，他向救护车提出，他们可以试着赚取一些报酬。

在一座荒城当医生不是什么难事，百废待兴的星球有太多东西等着重建，救护车猜，霸天虎说不定已经把这个毫无特点的小城市忘了。但从太空中回来的人没忘，他们循着某种本能回到这里，既不在乎万里之外的铁堡议事厅里坐着什么人，也不在乎眼前的医生戴着哪种标志。

相较你情我愿的挂号门诊，卡车拖回来的急诊患者要难相处得多。明明连是否存在完整人格都存疑，这台大机子好像偏偏保留了四百万年未变的过剩同情心，总能从城市的角落带回奄奄一息的流浪者。也许还有别的地方也很像，他也喜欢站在手术台的另一边，安安静静看着救护车工作。

救护车也想，也许自己也不是那么需要一个“真相”。

他开始直接叫他“擎天柱”。救护车更倾向于这是一种矜持而非放弃，他可以把他当擎天柱，只要这能阻止记忆将他塑写成奥利安·派克斯。

7.

可事实就是，这个人不是擎天柱，也不是奥利安·派克斯。

确实，有相当一段时间，大型机乖巧得就像救护车记忆里那个小警察，总是在不会打扰的距离看着根本不注意这边的救护车，又在回应救护车偶尔的诊所改造提案时迸发出极高的热情。

救护车在自己的伺服器嫁接了一句代码，如果有一天，他脱口而出叫他“派克斯”，就会触发一个警报。这个小小的预防几乎是立刻就起效了。

0.3纳秒，救护车从无影灯里抬头看了一眼操作台隔着的那一边。红蓝色的大家伙没有动，只是有些疑惑地问“怎么了？”，声音永远那么无害。救护车后悔抬头了，这样一来，他根本没办法判断对方的反应是由于看到目光还是被叫了名字。

领导模块重置了擎天柱的人格，可他还是会对“派克斯”这个名字有反应？救护车芯底被这个想法荒唐到想笑。好吧，他得承认，在记忆模块的某个地方，他比想象中更想念他的大卡车。

可想念没用。

他还想念别的很多人，从来都没用。

8.

救护车轻松找到了分辨身旁同居者与记忆中故人形象的巨大差异。

这个大家伙喜欢他。非常非常喜欢他。

领袖身上绝不会有这种事。

9.

卡车拥抱了他，接着飞快地远离，再在确认医生不会有更多抵触之后又试探地贴近过来。那个好像永远不会拆的面甲拱过救护车的侧颈，继而逡巡向下，在经过胸口时，在玻璃上蹭出能钻进最细的电线的断续蜂鸣。

救护车意识到，“这个人不是擎天柱”的落差感再也不能让他感到安全了。他陡然明白了，那些用于奖励扮演偏离所做的回应，为什么在四百万年前，他从未给过奥利安·派克斯以类似的东西。

“擎天柱……擎天柱……”他被吨位与力量的差距死死扣在下面，“求你了，我不想……”

10.

他一直在哀求他，可所有的话都没有奏效。

有一个晚上，医生答应了仅此一次把手术台用作它途，而后依靠额外药物维持的意识，在黎明之前一个人逃回船上。那一次，他已经完成了引擎的预启动，但处理离港申请的自动反馈系统坏掉了，供能坞锁在了动力舱上。最终，他又回到了诊所，漠然地收拾残局，在门口牌子写的营业时间到来前，把靠在墙上睡着的卡车弄醒赶出去。

新的一天预约很多，救护车不得不用了额外一剂处方才强迫神经电路接通足够维持注意力的焊点。他的知觉靠着调高的敏感度维持基本的反应能力，下身的余痛跟着副作用加剧。这可真是好极了，他站起来，扶着一路上所有能扶的地方挪进准备室，性交、滥用药品，坏事情产生更坏的，更坏的把前者粉饰得好像也不那么糟。但他还足够清醒，这是医生的优点，他还是没办法稀里糊涂地一针增压剂推进主能量回流管，导致个彻底毁掉下半身信号回路的结果一了百了。

救护车贴着墙坐下，拧开外用的电阻软膏。他发现自己忘了上锁，写着“请勿入内”的门虚掩着。禁止入内的区域总是那么吸引人——他必须想点乱七八糟的事，才能让伸进去涂药的触感不那么明显——现在有谁推开这扇门会怎么想呢？那只是个没有恶意的路人，只是想看看医疗阶级的神秘工作室，然后他会看到医生倒在地上，身下混乱不堪。不法之地没什么治安可言，一个根本没什么反抗能力的智力工作者遭遇什么都不奇怪。

所幸，直到把场面收拾停当，都没有再发生别的事情。

11.

日子这样进行着，有一天，救护车忽然想起最后一次见小滚珠的时候，他们之间的对话。这样挺好的，救护车，你得多拒绝别人，不能只要有人说需要你，你就丢不下他。小滚珠说。第二天一早，他跟着奥利安·派克斯离开了粒子城。

有时候吧，救护车接受了，人就是得在痛苦和悔恨中选一个，与之共度一生。

0.

死锁不太确定这样去见救护车好不好。

不，他确定，这样非常不好。

死锁不知道自己还能做什么。他为什么没去功能主义委员会呢，为什么没去当一个汽车人，他花了一整个晚上打理新的喷漆，因为他发现他已经失去所有证明自己的机会了。

他甚至没机会实行想象里那个破釜沉舟的计划。医官救过很多人，包括在战争前就逃走的，也包括霸天虎，他不能被战争罪论处，他必须自由。威震天把他写进政治演说里，发自内芯地慨叹“曾经，我也想成为一个医生。”

救护车不需要死锁为他做任何的事。

押运舰停到蒸汽城上空的时候，死锁试着去告一个别。

救护车站在落地玻璃前望着外面。那个背影和在记忆扇区存了四百万年的大多都是噪点的照片不一样，在医生不用上战场的时候，一辆急救车不会有那么厚的装甲。

他以为救护车不会理一个霸天虎，可医生和他说话了：“难以置信，对吧，真的结束了。”

死锁本来应该告诉救护车的，谢谢他救了那么多人，谢谢他把那么多艰难的岁月撑了下来。一张口，又什么办法都没了。

“如果有一天，你厌倦了这一切，救护车，你要不要跟我走？”

他小心翼翼地探过去，吻了医官的角雕。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果救护车运行完那个随机数程序，他会给这台机子选到的名字是，“漂移”。


End file.
